Memory of a Love That Never Was SessXKag
by Black Light Brightness
Summary: Naraku's plan is simple. Make Kagome forget her friends in the most painful way possible. By Choice. He plans on walking away with both the Shikon no Tama and it's protector. Will our favorite Tai-Youkai also benefit from Kagome's amnesia?
1. Prologue

Summary Naraku's Plan is Simple: Make Kagome forget her friends in the most painful way possible for everyone, by choice. He plans on walking away with not just the Shikon no Tama, but also with its protector. Will a certain Tai-youkai benefit from Kagome's amnesia?!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (BUT I do own an inflatable chair (it's pretty cool) ^_^)

* * *

Prologue

A Foolproof Plan

* * *

A dark haired man sat facing a window in his newly acquired palace, a nearly completed Shikon no Tama in his hand. His crimson eyes glistened as he thought of his most recent run-in with the Inutachi. He had drawn out InuYasha's inner Youkai by placing his beloved Kikyo in danger, in the hopes that he would kill off at least the houshi or taijiya. Acting impulsively as always, the miserable Hanyou had failed to realize that if the puppet Kikyo was real, he would have been unable to cause her harm.

He had rid himself of his human heart at Mount Hakurei, but that didn't seem to make Kikyo any easier to kill! Listening to the resonance of Onigumo's soul in his mind for the last half-century had had its effects on him.

InuYasha had thrust aside the Tetsusaiga, and after destroying both his regenerated Naraku and Kikyo puppets, had turned on the rest of his companions. Before anything else could happen though the Miko, no... the pathetic _Girl _had managed to break his trance!

'_DAMN that wench!' _he thought. He looked at the blackened jewel in his hand and grimaced. He was still missing the last few shards.

"Kagura," He called. A gentle breeze swept through the room as the door opened and a woman walked in, her black hair held in a loose bun, with deep, dark magenta eyes that almost looked red. She held a fan in her hand. The man didn't move from his position at the window as he spoke.

"Kagura, I would like your opinion on what went wrong with my latest plan," he smirked as he heard her intake of breath. He paused to let his words sink in before continuing, composing his face into a serious expression and turning to her. "Quite honestly, I did expect them to escape but I had hoped that I would get the jewel shards first."

Naraku was never one to care for the opinions of others, this she knew. She schooled her face to remain stoic. She didn't understand what was going on, but decided to reply anyways.

"I wouldn't say that the plan was a failure...," she started hesitantly. The man resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows at her statement.

"Why do you say that?," he pressed in an even tone.

"Well... you've never gotten a good look at InuYasha's demon form before... and we also know that the girl's love for him seems to be the only thing other than Tetsusaiga that allows InuYasha to keep his demon blood in check... that could be some useful information..." She worked hard to keep her gaze steady looking into the man's eyes.

Naraku turned from her to look back out the window and he squeezed the black jewel in his hand tighter. He actually hadn't considered that. Again, he cursed the human girl. Never turning from the window, he spoke, "That is all, you may go now, Kagura."

Hurriedly she turned and left, not once looking back. She was glad to be out of there. Never. _Never, _had he _ever_ cared for the opinion of another. When she had been called in to see him, she had expected to be given a mission or to have been the outlet on which he could take out his frustrations. The voice he used to dismiss her had deeply unnerved her, causing a shiver to pass thought her body. His voice had been more empty than Kanna's and she was a void for goodness sake!

As he listened to the woman's footsteps fade, he thought over what she had said to him. One thing in particular stood out...

'..._the girl's love for him...'_

"Hmmmm..." _'love',_ he scoffed mentally. What a pathetic thing that was. Even that wretched fool Onigumo had not loved, he had _lusted_. Lust was something Naraku could understand. You had many different kinds of lust, his favorite being was that, of the desire for blood. The type of lust Onigumo had had for Kikyo was however, not bloodlust, but true lust. Having been born from demons' bloodlust and a tainted Ningen's body-lust, he knew the feelings terribly well. His thoughts lead him to curse the Miko who travelled with InuYasha once again. She, who was both Kikyo and not, was able to stir his body in ways that not even Kikyo had on Onigumo. While The girl resembled Kikyo slightly, it was obvious to anyone that looked how different the two were. Kikyo's features had been slightly more angular, while Kagome's curves were wonderfully full even at the age of 17. She had hair so black it turned blue, while Kikyo's hair had no luster in it and looked dull. Even their personalities were different. Kikyo had always been soft-spoken and reserved while Kagome, even as she was always trying to please, was never subservient, and had a temper to match his own. The Combination of bloodlust and the lust for the girl's body were..... _distracting _to say the least. He would waver between plans for so long that the finer details, that would make the plans sucessful, of either, would fade until his plans became imperfect. If only she wasn't travelling with InuYasha.... He would have no reason to kill her...

That was wishful thinking however. He knew that as long as she had hope that InuYasha would save her, he could never break her...

'_If it is Kagome's love for Inuyasha that strengthens her, perhaps I can use that to my advantage as well...' _Naraku knew that every time InuYasha ran to Kikyo, it shattered a piece of Kagome's heart.

'_But still she returns to InuYasha because she remembers that it is her duty to gather the jewel shards and that she had promised to do so with InuYasha.'_

"Perhaps that is the key" he mused softly. He turned his gaze to the jewel lying in his now open palm, thinking, and finally smirking as he turned back to look out the window, a plan forming in his mind...

* * *

Black Light: Well, what did you think! (smiles ^_^)

Kagura and Naraku: ........

Blacklight: What?

Naraku: ... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THAT CHAPTER NEVER EVEN TOLD US WHAT THE PLAN WAS YOU BIT-----

Blacklight _(interrupting):_ NARAKU! In case you've forgotten I hold your heart in my hand and can kill you at any time I see fit!

Naraku: No you don't and besides, that's my thing. _(Kagura's heart materializes in his hand) Ku Ku Ku Ku...._

Blacklight: I'm the author, idiot! I can do whatever I want! (Naraku's heart materializes into Blacklight's hand. She squeezes.... HARD.)

Naraku: _(writhes on floor in pain)_

Kagura: Ha! TAKE THAT, BASTARD! SEE HOW IT FEELS! _(Turns to Black Light)_

… can I try...?


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (nor do I own a PC computahhhh!) ^_^) (This chapter takes place PRE-PROLOGUE!)

* * *

Chapter One

The Battle (Part 1)

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

* * *

It was a hot day in the middle of a hot summer and the Inutachi was lazing around the clearing, having just eaten lunch. Up in the tree he had chosen to occupy an Inu-hanyou and stiffened as the scent of something dead, of decay, reached his sensitive nose. Everybody looked up as InuYasha leapt down from his tree, landing in front of a young woman wearing three-quarter jeans and an orange tank top. Immediately, they knew something was wrong. His eyes swept back and forth, his triangular ears swiveling atop his head and his nose twitched as he scanned the surrounding area. After a moment his eyes widened, then narrowed as he turned towards the west.

"What is it, InuYasha?," asked a young Houshi, confusion on his face, the rings on his staff jangled as he stood and dusted off his violet robes.

"I sense Naraku!"

A young woman wearing a pink and white kosode with a green mo-bakama, stood quickly eyes widening before she ran behind a tree. Miroku turned to face west before his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"How is it you are suddenly able to smell Naraku? Our hunt has yielded nothing for the last few weeks."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango called from behind her tree. "But I think we should check it out, just in case."

"It is most likely a trap" reasoned Miroku.

"Keh! No shit, Houshi! But I smell Naraku so we're gonna check it out. Maybe the bastard's finally slipped up."

"Now InuYasha, why don't we ask Lady Kagome if she can sense any Shikon Jewel shards."

"I sense two i think... I dont sense the rest of the Jewel though. It's probably a trap.

"Oi! Wench! Haven't you been listening to anything we've said?! We're going anyways!"

_"C_ome on! Sango and Miroku are ready to go!" Inuyasha flung her onto his back and took off bounding through the forest.

The group hadn't run long when they reached a large clearing atop the edge of a cliff that looked over a dense forest.

Placing Kagome back on her feet, InuYasha ran up to edge of the cliff and sniffed around. After a moment he stopped, turned to face the group and said,

"Guys, the scent stops here."

Miroku, Sango and Shippou jumped of Kirara to stand by Inuyasha

"You should be able to follow his scent even if he flew! He couldn't have just disappeared!," Sango told them.

"Yeah but what I'm saying is, he DIDN'T fly!"

From his place in the shadows, Naraku chuckled. He had been getting rather bored waiting for his enemies to arrive. He had lowered his personal barrier and had Kagura blow his scent towards InuYasha before sending her on a mission. For once, he had come in person and he had spent quite a lot of time not killing his not present rivals. He didn't like waiting. But now he could put his plan into motion. He was rather proud of this idea. But it would be difficult. Getting the Hanyou to kill his comrades while the little Miko was present would be difficult. But he always had a back-up plan if a push came to a shove.

"Ku Ku Ku. InuYasha is correct. I did not fly."

The group turned, battle ready, to face the speaker who had appeared behind them at the tree line of the forest.

"NARAKU!" InuYasha shouted drawing Tetsusaiga. In front of the group stood their enemy, clad in deep purples, blacks and blues, surrounded by a shimmering pink barrier.

"Now, now, InuYasha. We are not all here. Wait before you strike me."

"What the hell are you talking about, Naraku!?"

"There is one more player in this game and I think we should wait for her to arrive." He spoke,, looking directly at Kagome who had to repress a shudder at the intensity of his gaze.

The bushes to the right of Naraku rustled before parting to reveal a woman wearing red and white Miko robes. 'Kagome's head tilted in confusion as she stared at the new arrival._ 'Why can't I sense my soul? I've always known when Kikyou was anywhere near us. Even before InuYasha.'_ She was brought out for her thoughts by Naraku's words.

"Ahh... You have arrived, Kikyou. Now, we can begin!"

Giving the Tachi no time to prepare, Naraku attacked. Long thick tentacles shot out at the Tachi and Kikyou. The field was filled with the sound of whooshing arrows and cries of,

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Kazaana!"

"Kitsune-Bi!"

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Hit the mark!"

But still, Naraku didn't let up. At one point, Kagome felt a tentacle come into contact with the base of her skull and her body went limp. She was still conscious, and she felt the pain of something being jabbed into the small of her back. After regaining control of her body, she ran a hand across her skin to find the puncture mark but all she felt was smooth and scarred skin. '_My imagination?'_

They had been battling for a long while and it seemed like they were getting nowhere. Naraku had attacked Sango and Miroku only to have his side blown apart by one of Kagome's Arrows. Nobody noticed how Kagome kept shooting glances at Naraku and everyone took advantage of the odd standoff, between their Miko companion and their nemesis, to surround Naraku. Miroku stood behind him, Shippou on his shoulder, Kikyou to their right, Sango to hers, InuYasha to hers and Kagome to his.

"Naraku! We've got you surrounded! You can't escape!"

The only sign that Naraku had was the smirk that slowly spread onto his face. He spoke looking directly at InuYasha "Are you sure about that InuYasha? You've failed time and time again to kill me. You're just a pathetic little dog. You can't stop me!" Tentacles shot out towards Kikyou and Kagome.

"KIKYOU!" InuYasha shouted. _'NO! I won't make it!'_

"Too late, InuYasha!," Naraku shouted as his tentacles pierced her chest and Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha froze, not even registering Kagome's cry of pain as Naraku's tentacle was removed nor the scent of her tears as she grasped her shoulder which had a gaping hole in it. His eyes were locked on Kikyou's falling body.

_'No! Kikyou... I... I didn't... I couldn't... I'll KILL NARAKU FOR THAT!'_ In his anger, InuYasha felt the pull of his demon blood and didn't bother to fight it. Through the bloody haze that clouded his vision he didn't see the wooden doll that lay where Kikyou's body should have been. The only thing running through his mind is '_Blood..... Kill... destroy. KILL!!!!_'

* * *

Black Light: See! I made this Chapter different from both the o

riginal and the KouXKag

Inuyasha: Keh! Who Cares.

Blacklight: INUYASHA YOU JERK! at least i fixed it!!! REV--EEEEEEEEEEW GROSS! .... i found a dust bunny on my desk..... i dont ming bugs or anything but I HATE DUST BUNNIES!


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (BUT! I OWN at DDR) ^_^)

Updated: 02/28/10

* * *

Chapter Two

Kagome's Reminiscence

* * *

_"KIKYOU!," InuYasha shouted. 'NO! I won't make it!'_

_"Too late, InuYasha!" He heard Naraku's shout and his own cry of desperation. His eyes locked on Kikyou's falling body._

_'No! Kikyou... I... I didn't... I couldn't... I'll KILL NARAKU FOR THAT!' In his anger, InuYasha felt the pull of his demon blood and didn't bother to fight it. Through the bloody haze that clouded his vision, he didn't see the wooden doll that lay where Kikyou's body should have been. The only thing running through his mind was 'Blood..... Kill... destroy. KILL!!!!'_

* * *

"KIKYOU!"

Tears streamed down an otherwise peaceful face. No matter how hard she tried to stop them, the tears came. It was the same every night. The group would all go to sleep inside the hut, and when he thought everyone was asleep he'd creep outside and sit on the roof before falling asleep a while later, only to wake-up screaming for Kikyou. She hadn't slept since the battle. But of course nobody knew. If they knew they would want to know why. If they knew why, it would worry them. She hated when people worried. Even more so, when they worried over her.

InuYasha... had gone Youkai. He didn't remember and he wasn't himself so she didn't blame him... but it still hurt...

All she could feel was pain. Pain in her shoulder... pain in her heart.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

No one had expected Naraku's attack

_She had felt a phantom pain in her back. there was no injury so she dismissed it. She had gotten up to keep attacking when she heard it. She could hear his voice in her head. The voice of the man she and all her friends hated, if he was a man at all. '_**_He can't save you.' _**_As he sent his tentacles at Miroku and Sango, she saw his eyes flash towards her. She fired an arrow. His smirk widened as it blew through his shoulder. '_**_No... that's not true...'_**_ He stood still, regenerating, facing her. InuYasha summoned the Red Tetsusaiga. Kagome and Kikyou shot their arrows. Miroku and Sango regrouped off to the side. Naraku's barrier held strong._

_InuYasha leapt back to land beside Kikyou. Before asking her if she was alright. Her eyes flicked over to the pair near the edge of the cliff. She tried to ignore the pang she felt in her chest and pushed the image out of her mind before turning back, bow raised, to find Naraku exactly where he was a moment ago. _**_'He won't save you.'_**

**She hadn't understood. Ha. Just goes to show you. If she had known she might have shielded herself better. Saved herself all this pain.**

_Seeing the look of confusion on her face he chuckled out loud, aware that the Houshi, and the Taijiya were creeping behind him while InuYasha and 'Kikyou' closed in from the front. He heard the cursed Houshi call out, "Naraku! We've got you surrounded! You can't escape!". How foolish they all were. He turned to InuYasha, offering a few insults and taunts, but his attention was still focused on his Miko._ **_'What's worse is that when he doesn't save you...'_**_ Without warning, he shot three tentacles from his body. One headed for his puppet Kikyou, and two headed for Kagome._

_She saw the Tentacles shoot towards her. One headed straight for her chest the second following the first, a few feet behind._

_She heard InuYasha call out in fear for the one he tried to save as he didn't try to save her. _**_'He won't save you'_**_ Great. She should be trying to save herself not sulking over the truth of Naraku's words. She was being attacked by two tentacles instead of one. Not Kikyou. InuYasha had been closer to her. Not Kikyou. She was _alive_. Not Kikyou._

_But still, he went to save her._

_She wondered how nobody else seemed to have heard the thundering CRACK that resonated through the air._

**It had only been the sound of something fragile breaking almost into halves. Almost, but not entirely. The halves were still connected... by a thread of spider silk. Strong but, oh, so very delicate.**

_She hoped no one heard it. She hoped HE hadn't heard it. She didn't want him to know how much it really hurt when he brushed her aside._

_Her eyes shifted to Naraku, who was staring intently at her, smirk still in place. His tentacle now practically inches from her chest. Her eyes widened as Naraku sent her one last message before his tentacle veered off to the right and pierced her shoulder._

**_'What's worse is that when he doesn't save you..._**

**_...I'll be there to pick-up the pieces'_**

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

She sighed and sat up in her sleeping bag. Wincing as her shoulder protested to the movement. Silently she got up and crept over to her bow and arrows in the back corner of the room. She would need them for what she was about to do. She knew it wasn't smart. She could get killed. But she needed to do this. InuYasha wouldn't believe them at first when they told him that Kikyou was alive. It took some time, but Kagome had convinced him that if Kikyou was truly dead once again, then Kagome would have her soul back. The information lessened his worries, but only just.

She hated when InuYasha was sad. She'd rather have the thin string connecting the halves of her heart cut than see InuYasha in this state of misery.

People were always telling her she was selfless. If her friends knew what she was about to do, they'd tell her so again. But she didn't think so. And even if she was, she would be selfish now. She would act selfishly on her selfish desire to have InuYasha happy even if her happiness was cast aside. Here was proof that she wasn't selfless. But it really didn't matter now.

She had a priestess to find.

* * *

Blacklight: OOOOKAY! before we see the cast I need to say some stuff.

1)THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! AND FAVORITERS!

YOUR ALL AWESOME!!!

I Know this chapter is still pretty short but I think I want to put a break there. The Next chapter should move faster sorry about the pre-story stuff. and I know the first chapter SUCKED! I'm going to go back and fix it A.S.A.P.

OH! By the way! If you see any spelling or whatever mistakes or something that makes no sense, tell me PLEASE so I can fix it ^_^

OKAY! now that that's done ^_^ what do you all think of the paring?

InuYasha: Hey! That ain't fair Kagome's my--

Kagome: Just be quiet! You only said ONE LINE in this chapter Mr. Name-sake! besides, I don't see how on earth it matters what we think. We don't have a CHOICE!

Sesshomaru: Hn.

Blacklight: No. No you don't.

Shippou: If the story is a SessXKag does that make Sesshomaru my new papa?

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome: Yes. Yes it does, sweetheart.

Naraku: Ohhhhhh.... You're in for it now!

Blacklight: !!!!!! YOU SAID MY THING!!!!!!!! JUST FOR THAT You can't be in the next Cast Corner!

Kagome: But--

Blacklight: NO BUTS!

Kagome: Awwwww...

Blacklight: BYTHE WAY!: If anybody's really confused. the CC's of the two versions of my stories fit together. i'm pretty sure you dont need to read them to make sense but just incase you wanna know it does work (SessXKag Prologue --then-- KouXKag Prologue --then-- SessXKag Chapter 1 --then-- KouXKag Chapter 1 Queserasera!)

Inuyasha: Keh! It's etcetera idiot! Que Sera Sera is a song!

Blacklight: Whatever Inuyasha i'm the author and i can MAKE Queserasera mean etcetera! (i wish)


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but I own several of Hayao Miazaki's Movies (If you haven't seen any of them I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THEM! some of my favorites of his are Spirited Away, Kiki's Delivery Service, Laputa: Castle in the Sky, and Ponyo. want to see more? look up "Studio Ghibli" Miazaki-sama's movies are all done by them (Japanese) and Disney does all the Dubbing. ^_^)

* * *

Chapter Three

Finding a Miko

* * *

Inuyasha wouldn't believe them at first when they told him that Kikyou was alive. It took some time but Kagome had convinced him that if Kikyou were truly dead once again then she would have her soul back. The information lessened his worries but only just.

She had a Priestess to find.

* * *

"Yeah... this was smart.... I'm definitely lost." "Soooooo clever Kagome! Bringing your bow and nothing else! Food? No. Water? _No._ Sleeping bag?! _NO!!!_" "ARRRGG! Stupid rock!"

Birds flew from their trees as Kagome stumbled through the forest. She didn't really know where she was going, but she knew that she needed to cover her scent incase Inuyasha came after her. She didn't want to be found. She stopped a moment wondering if this was the right thing to do. She had left in the middle of the night with only her weapon. no warning, no supplies, no telling anyone where she was going. She stopped and frowned. Looking back the way she thought she came, she wondered if leaving like that was all right.

_' Well... I left a note...'_ Shaking her head she continued on hoping she would find a way out of the forest soon.

All she had brought with her were the capris jeans and tank top she was wearing. She had long ago given up wearing her school uniform to the Sengoku Jidai. '_I'll have to get something at the next town I come across. Oh wait! I didn't bring any money!' _She sighed and straightened resolve and determination shining in her azure eyes. She would survive this. She would find Kikyou and fend for herself in the process. She would hunt. She would learn to protect her self. She would not think of the difficulties she would face. She'd think and act.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't be able to survive. She would--'_NO. I can do this. I'll train while I look for Kikyou. I'll get better. Then... maybe...'_ She shook her head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. She needed to find a way back onto the beaten path.

Her scraped knees couldn't take much more.

* * *

"INUYASHA! ... INUYASHA! ... SANGO! ...SANGO!! ... SANGO! ... MIROKUUUUU!" Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha woke up to a Screaming, crying, hyperventilating fox kit. Inuyasha could feel his ears ringing and so bonked Shippou on his head.

"OI Runt! Shut up! It's Dawn!" Inuyasha froze as soon as he spoke. His ears flattening on top of his head as he waited for the inevitable 'Osuwari' command he was sure to get for hitting the kit.... But it never came. Everyone looked around in confusion before Inuyasha started to make his way over to Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Keh! Stupid wench must still be sleepin'" He kicked it once. Nothing. He kicked it again. Nothing. Growling in annoyance Inuyasha pulled open they 'zipper' only to find it empty. "Oi! Runt! Where's the wench?!"

"INUAYSHA! LISTEN I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU! M-momma... her sleeping bag... f-f-find... where... not to look… al-alright... back soon!" Shippou had started crying again and Inuyasha had burst through the door of the hut half way through his message. Sango and Miroku didn't know what was going on and they couldn't get another word out of Shippou he was crying so hard.

* * *

Inuyasha was running through the forest at his top speed trying to find his friend. He had heard all of what Shippou said and he didn't like it one bit.

_"Momma left a note in her sleeping bag that said she had to go find something. She didn't say where she was going but she told us not to look for her and that she'll be alright and she'll come back soon."_

_'Damnit Kagome! What do you think your doing?! You can't protect yourself! I lost Kikyou... I won't lose you too...!' _He pumped his legs harder searching for her scent.

* * *

It was nearly mid day before Shippou calmed down enough to speak. He was burrowed in Kagome's sleeping bag trying to be as close to her scent as possible. Sango was out helping Kaedae and so it was up to Miroku to find out what was going on.

"Shippou." he called softly. Clearly something was wrong if it had Shippou this upset. Normally Shippou would try to "keep it together" not sulk like this.

"Yeah Miroku?"

"Can you please explain what's going on? Sango and I missed what you said earlier when Inuyasha left the hut."

"Okay... Well I woke up this morning and I was in mamma's sleeping bag thing but I knew I fell asleep with Kirara and I *sniffle* I couldn't smell mama and so I woke up. But all of you were sleeping so I figured mama went to do something. But I found a note that mama wrote on t-top of her bag and it said that she needed to go find something. It d- didn't say what only that it was important and that she d-didn't want us to look for her because she would be fine and come back soon." At Miroku's puzzled look Shippou continued, " Mama's been teaching me how to read. She says I'm really good at it." his lips quirked up a bit before he buried his face back into the best source of his mama's scent Miroku stood and left the hut to find Sango to discuss this latest development.

* * *

Inuyasha had been running for some time. How long? He didn't know. A few of Kagome's 'ours' probably and still he hadn't found her. He had managed to follow her scent deep into the forest before it just vanished. It didn't make any sense.

A person always gives off a scent. It would take weeks for a persons scent to cover enough for there to be no trace. Even if they stayed in one spot the scent would still move, because it would spread on the wind, but it would get weaker the further away you got from the person. She couldn't have been kidnapped because he would've seen or smelt something. The only thing that would make sense would be if Kagome had masked her scent but she didn't know how to do that. _'No way the wench could do that! She can hardly fire her arrows!'_

He searched for a while longer before heading back to the village. He wasn't stupid. Sango and Miroku would want to help and having two other demons with sharp senses would increase their chances of finding her. But he wasn't going to give up._ 'I'll save you Kagome. Don't you worry.'_

* * *

"Why would Kagome do that? It's not like her to make people worry like this."

"I think that Lady Kagome wrote the note so that we WOULDNT worry. It's just like her to think that telling us not to worry would do any good" Miroku had found Sango and explained what was going on. Now that they understood the 'what' and relative 'how' they were trying to find the 'whys'.

"Are we even sure that Kagome wrote the note? It could be a fake. And how was Shippou able to read it in the first place?"

"No Shippou swore it was her writing but I compared it to one of her note books and it's a perfect match. As for how Shippou knows how to read, he told me that Kagome has been teaching him."

Sango stood and started to pace. She couldn't just sit and fidget any longer. Her sister was out there, Kami knows where, doing Kami knows what with no protection. "I just don't get it Miroku! Why would she do this?! She didn't bring food or water or anything with her!"

"Sango..." he soothed, as he rubbed comforting circles on her back, "Inuyasha will return and then we'll all go look for her. She'll be fine. We'll find her before you know it" _'I hope'_

* * *

Blacklight: HIIIIII!

Shippou: Where's mamma go?

Blacklight: She's been kicked out of this CC for sayin' my thing.

Shippou: no. i KNOW that! where'd she go in the story! she just LEFT! she didn't even say bye!

Blacklight: I can't tell you sweetie. only the readers an me can know but don't worry she's safe.

Shippou: Okay! I'm gonna go tell Bakayasha!

* * *

WELCOME TO THE LIST OF PEOPLE-WHO-REVIEWED-OR-HAVE-FAVORITED-ME-OR-MY-STORY (NO ORDER)

Yokou Kumiko

EasilyAmusedReader

Dark Dream Angel

from-Konoha

Nekobara

guardian1moon

heartlesslover11

ShadowCatQueen

Sess Koibito

CelestialDragon219

_I HAVE 10 PEOPLE ON THIS LIST!_

Sorry to some people who subscribed I made a deal to only put favoriters or reviewers on this list I appreciate subscribers but I appreciate feed back just that much more ^_^


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha!! (man oh MAN do i wish! T_T)

* * *

Chapter Four

The End of a Journey

* * *

It was getting closer to sunset

All was still.

All was quiet.

Something rustled in the bushes. A doe raised it's head looking around for the source of noise. Finding nothing it returned to it's grazing.

She saw the dear look up. She froze so as not to make anymore noise, and waited. Her prey returned to it's eating.

Silently she drew an arow and fitted it into her bow. She pulled back and let go, needing only a second to aim. The arrow flew true through the air before implanting it's self into the chest of the, now dead, deer.

Still making no noise Kagome made her way over to the kill that would last her a few days, removed the arrow, picked it up and started the walk back to camp.

In the two and a half, almost three weeks she had been traveling alone she had become a proficient hunter, not an expert, but it was enough to guarente her a meal. Her archery which had been good was now much better and her stealth had improved greatly. She was no longer tripping over rocks and tree roots, blindly. She was constantly aware of her surroundings. The survival had waked her miko powers just enough for her to sense things. She couldn't call on them or do anything with them consciously, but she could feel them there. Just under her skin.

Not much had happened in her solo travels. It had taken three days for her to find her way out of the forest. It had been another five before she was near enough to clearly sense Kikyou's portion of her soul.

She had arrived at her meager campsite and was starting to clean her meal.

She sighed. her being able to sense Kikyou across long distances was another secret she kept from her friends. Strangely enough the tug of her soul felt similar to the feeling she got when she sensed jewel shards. They were both painful. Not excruciatingly so, but it felt like something in her chest was being tugged, when it should remain stationary. It felt as if someone was poking you in the side repeatedly with a blunt stick. Not enough to cause you serious pain, but enough to keep you aware of it.

After finding Kikyou's general direction she had slowed her pace. She could tell you the direction but not the distance unless the person was within about.... half a kilometer she guessed.

_'Why rush?' _She had asked herself.

On the seventh day she had stopped in a small village where she had ended up burning her ruined jeans and tank top, after being given some more durable clothes. The villager had tried to gift her several things after discovering her Milo abilities. She had excepted nothing but the clothes. A pair of black hakamas, a black haori, deep blue hakamas that matched her eyes, a white haori and a red haori.

She traveled at a leisurely pace for the next three days off the beaten path but not so deep into the forest as to get lost.

It was on the eighth day when she had been informed of the acting up of her Miko abilities. She had been bathing in a stream she had managed to find, when a little jolt went up her spine she couldn't get rid of the feeling so did what she thought she should, get out and get dressed.

Just as she had pulled her shirt down past her mid-section. Three humanoid youkai had come running out of the trees heading for the creek. They had stopped and stared at her for several minuts before turning to themselves.

_"I thought you said this clearing was empty."_

_"I thought it was! I didn't smell anything! ... come to think ... i STILL cant smell anything other than us...." She watched as all three youkai turned and stared at her, again. It was silent for a whole minute before two turned to each other and the third continued staring. He had hazel eyes and deep blue hair._

_The talking two had gone silent and stiff, when the third took a step towards her. His eyes widened as he got closer and closer before stopping a few feet away._

_"You are a miko?" he more stated then asked._

_"Umm....." she was very very confused. she ran the facts through her head_

_1) She was talking to youkai. (_ 'well there's nothing really weird about that_.' )_

_2) They were youkai with Humanoid bodies meaning they were very stong. ( _'I'm not strong enough to beat them!!' _)_

_3) they weren't attacking her ( _'well... IF they were actually attacking i wouldn't be able to beat them.' _)_

_4) the couldn't smell her ( 'I know i tried to cover my scent in the forest but they should be able to smell me now' )_

_5) The blue haired youkai was doing nothing. Just standing there. ( _'It's starting to creep me out actually' _)_

_"Yeah..... I guess i'm a miko."_

_"you guess? How do you guess when your aura is as strong as it is?"_

'my aura's strong? how hard did that guy hit his head?'

"_further more you are not attacking us even though we are youkai" How dare he assume that about her! Taking a few steps foreward she japped her index finger into his chest as she spoke._

_"For your information, buster. I don't go around attacking anything that moves! Just because you are youkai doesn't mean you should be attacked! And even if i did attack you guys I'm nowhere near strong enough to beat you. And why cant you smell me? And why for that matter are you standing here staring at me?! It's unnerving!" She removed her finger from his chest and huffed stepping back, crossing her arms and fixing him with a glare, which was wiped clean off her face at his reaction._

_He Laughed. Not just chucked. a full out loud deep laugh. _

_"What a strange creature you are.... My name is Toshihiro, Pleasure to meet you Lady Miko."_

_"It's Kagome." She didn't know why she gave him her name. But when he flashed her a brilliant smile that met his eyes, she didn't see any problem with it._

_"Pleasure to meet you Miko Kagome."_

She sighed. Toshihiro had been a nice guy. They had spent the rest of the day conversing and they had reasoned out that her powers ere acting subconsciously. "_When my Inner Youkai feels threatened, sometimes my shouki will act up. You say you are trying not to be found... maybe something similar is happening."_

_For the next seven days she had continued to head north following the tugging of her soul as well as meditating to try and tap into her powers. She had learned to control her aura and the amount of power she used in her arrows. 'But still.... i'm not strong enough.....'_

_She shook her head and cleared her mind before focusing of Kikyou's location. Today had been day sixteen. She guessed she could make the rest of the trip tomorrow if she woke early and didn't stop for lunch. _

_She took some of the fire wood she had gathered before her hunt and prepared a fire. She would be going home tomorrow. Home, back to her friends. Back to.... Inuyasha...._

* * *

Blacklight: heh, hehe.... heh,.......... Hi every one! I'm sorry i took so long and i know this id a very bad chapter. i was trying to make it longer but it FAILED so i'm going to post what i have and keep working.

Shippou: Hey. where's mamma?

BL: I dont know honey. I cicked her out of the last CC.... she was in the Chaprer three [KouXKag] version though.....

Shippou: So she's coming back

BL: Yes. Yes she is. ... (I think).....

Shippou: okay. Hey BL! what does **TOSHIHIRO** mean?

Toshihiro: It means Wise, Clever

Shippou: AHHHH!!!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

BL: Yeah! Where did you come from! you're not even a major character! heck! you're not evern really a MINOR character.

Toshihiro: The Miko Kagome told me to come and ask you is you could let her back into the [SessXKag] CC's.....

BL: I never _kicked her out_...... just for the last one cause she said my thing,

Toshihiro: Yes. Yes, she did, didn't she.

BL: OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! YOU ALL SUCK! First sesshomaru! Then Kagome! Now a not-even-minor-character-whose-name-i-forget!!!!!!!

Shippou: You JUST wrote this and you dont remember his name!!!!

BL: well......... i DO........ but......... ........ .....ummmmmmm........ REVIEW!

* * *

WELCOME TO THE LIST OF PEOPLE-WHO-LIKE-OR-HAVE-FAVORITED-ME-OR-MY-STORY (NO ORDER)

I'm refreshing the list so if you want your name on it.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. (my cousin own a version of DDR that isn't as cool as mine! ^_^)

Updated: 02/28/10

* * *

Chapter Five

Understanding

* * *

KEY for this chapter:

"speaking"

'_Thinking'_

**'_Thoughts that are not Kagome's but in her head. (Kagome thinks these are her own (kinda like the little voice in your head.)'_**

**ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

No one spoke. Not since she left. She was the heart of the group. None of them would be where they were if it wasn't for her.

He would have remained pinned to a tree by his love's arrow.

He would have been killed by the same youkai that killed his father.... if not, then something else would have gotten to him.

He would have continued traveling alone, constantly afraid of dying the same way as his father and grandfather before him.

She would have killed herself in the pain of her loss without having someone to help her bear her burden.

They all needed her. More than they had ever realized before. More than they had told her.

No one spoke anymore. And if they did it was never more than a 'I'll be back soon' or a 'It'll be alright'.

Inuyasha's head perked up as he stared at something in the forest. Sango and Miroku watched to see what was going on but jumped up when Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and his ears pinned back on his head. they knew something was wrong.

Inuyasha growled and cracked his knuckles before bolting off through the trees. His enhanced sensed told him that Miroku and Sango were following but he could care less. He had smelled something greatly disturbing. Naraku's scent was enough to send him into action but when mixed with the scent of his hated half-brother.... nothing good would come of it.

* * *

It was nearly Sunrise. She had walked all day and night to reach her destination. The tugging on her soul had become more insistent and painful in the last few minuets and she could feel Kikyou's aura headed in her direction.

'_Hmph.... looks like the roles are reversed for once. she's gonna stumble upon my resting place instead of the other way around' _she gave a quick chuckle before taking a seat to meditate and calm her aura. She didn't want Kikyou noticing her new strength of control. It was going to be a surprise for her friends when she got back.

'_Inuyasha.... He's going to be so proud of me! I'm not weak anymore. I won't hold back the group.'_

**_'You know that's not true. He wont care. You're bringing him his precious Kikyou. He'll leave you the first chance he gets._**_'_Kagome shook her head. Everybody has a little voice in their head and kagome usually got along with hers but lately.... shed be thinking o herself and all of the sudden. Poof! Cynical thought. She didn't know where these thoughts came from but she assumed it was her anticipation of Inuyasha's reaction that was making her nervous.

A woman wearing traditional, red and white, Miko garb stepped through the trees before turning to the younger priestess. A moment passed before;

"Why are you here?"

* * *

She wasn't quite sure what to make of it... almost a moon ago her shinidamachu had told her that her reincarnation had stolen off into the night for some reason. She had passed it off as nothing for a while but the girls continued disappearance was worrying. She knew the girl wasn't dead. Not that she would mind if she was. She was nothing more than a petty thief. A flawed copy who had stolen her soul.

She had switched direction several days ago to intercept her hanyou's group and find out what had happened. But she didn't expect this. Her shinidamachu had pulled her into a small clearing where she saw a young woman standing at the base of a tree.

Her eyes narrowed why had she not sensed that this woman was here? and who, for that matter was she?

"Who are you and why are you here?"

* * *

She didn't really want to see Kikyou. she just wanted to get back to her friends as soon as possible.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

Kagome could practically hear the hostility in her voice. But seriously! She hadn't changed that much! So her hair had grown a few inches, and she had had gotten a new wardrobe, so what? Surly Kikyou could recognize her.

"I'm here because of Inuyasha. He--" She immediately stopped talking and forced herself not to react to the sudden increase of shouki she could feel not to far from their current location. She saw that kikyou had noticed it as well.

"What is it? What are you looking at?" Kikyou turned her head to face her reincarnation once again.

"It matters not. It is of no consequence. Now, Answer my questions girl. Who are you and How do you know my Inuyasha?" Kagome said nothing. That energy had felt very familiar... She sighed. oh well it was gone now.

"It's me... Kagome? You're reincarnation?" Kikyou's stance seemed unchanging but inside she was waging a small battle with herself. This was her re-incarnation? Surly not!

Her re-incarnation was small and clumsy and knew not how to carry herself. This woman stood tall, spine straight and shoulders back. Her hair was down to her waist and much straighter than her re-incarnations.

She examined the girls face closer this time than when she had first noticed her. Her cheek bones seemed more defined but then again so did the rest of her body. It was slimmer looking even under the hakama and haori she wore. She hated to believe that the girl--no, the _woman_ who stood before her was her incarnation. It was already hard enough to drive her off! she didn't need Inuyasha giving her more attention!

"And why would he need to see me?" She stated calmly not betraying her aggravation

"He thinks he killed you."

"Why would he think such a thing? He knows that we share a soul and that if i had died i would be returned to your body. He would know that my soul would have completed itself" If Kagome was making physical progress then Kikyou would ensure her mental _re_gression.

**_"Even Inuyasha knows the soul is hers, even if you hold it in your body."_**

There it goes again. she would dwell on the words later she didn't need her conscience telling her the truth behind them. Kagome sighed and collected herself before recounting the events of the battle against Naraku almost a month ago. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_NOTICE_**

**_I Have 6 Exams this week so i might not have time to work on my stories........_**

**_I'm in High school and i ACTUALLY wanna pass......_**

**_(i think)_**

* * *

Blacklight: T_T I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORY!

Kikyou: I fail to see how it is necessary to repeat yourself so many times.

Blacklight: I was supposed to update it but it was so short and i had exams and a play and an improv competition and rehearsal for a play and stage crew management and i'm SOOOOORYRYYYYYY TT_TT

Kouga: Um..... BL.... i think they get it.

Blacklight: I am though. The story is really slow right now. it's very frustrating! it should pickup during or after the next chapter though...

(YOU DON"T HAVE TO REVIEW THIS TIME IF YOU DONT WANNA! it's my fault... but........ would you pleas R&R anyways? plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz with whipped cream and a cherry on top?!)


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha (but i recently bought really cool voss (thats a brand of water) with glass water bottles!)

Updated: 02/28/10

* * *

Chapter Six

The Battle (Part Two)

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

Tentacles shot out towards Kikyou and Kagome.

"KIKYOU!" InuYasha shouted. _'NO! I won't make it!'_

"Too late, InuYasha!," Naraku shouted as his tentacles pierced her chest and Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha froze, not even registering Kagome's cry of pain as Naraku's tentacle was removed nor the scent of her tears as she grasped her shoulder which had a gaping hole in it. His eyes were locked on Kikyou's falling body.

_'No! Kikyou... I... I didn't... I couldn't... I'll KILL NARAKU FOR THAT!'_ In his anger, InuYasha felt the pull of his demon blood and didn't bother to fight it. Through the bloody haze that clouded his vision he didn't see the wooden doll that lay where Kikyou's body should have been. The only thing running through his mind '_Blood..... Kill..._ _ destroy. KILL!!!!_'

* * *

Sango and Miroku had frozen in place. It was Kagome's pain filled shriek that brought them back to their senses. They rushed over and gasped in shock. Kagome had a HOLE through her shoulder.

Sango had been terrified for their friend. Inuyasha had injuries worse than this but he was hanyou... if Kagome kept losing blood... "Miroku! I'm going to go get Kagome's bag i'll--- i'll be back in a minuite."

Miroku nodded and watched as sango took off into the forest. He watched as Kagome bit her lip so hard it bled while trying to stop from screaming. Every so often he could have sworn he heard her mumble something but then again she was in a lot of pain.

Kagome's head snapped up her eyes wide and shouted "Out of the way Miroku!" before pushing him out of the way of the incoming claws. She cried out as the claws came into contact with her injured shoulder. Landing on he ground in a heap she slowly raised her head to stare at their attacker. Her eyes watered when she saw inuyasha simply standing there with blood red eyes jagged purple stripes on his cheeks.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Miroku stand and grab his staff. without looking away from Inuyasha's eyes she said "Stay there Miroku."

"But Lady Kagome..."

"It'll be fine Miroku."

He nodded but stayed in a defensive position anyways. He watched as Kagome stood up. "I don't think the beads of subjugation will hep us here lady Kagome."

"I know don't worry." She knew? then she was..... ah.... A wide hentai grin spread across his face as he remembered how Kagome had stopped Inuyasha's transformation at Kaguya's Castle.

He watched and waited. When Kagome stood almost directly in front of the strangely still Inuyasha He heard kagome murmur. "Yes. It will. I know it will." What did she know? Will what? He watched as Kagome lifted her good arm and placed her hand on inuyasha's cheek. The hanyou turned youkai cocked its head as if thinking over something very puzzling before turning and nuzzling Kagome's hand. It stopped when Kagome giggled.

"Come back to me..." The Hanyou turned Youkai stood there while Kagome pushed herself up and onto her tip-toes before closing her eyes and slowly placing her lips over his. the reaction was almost immediate. The hanyou turned youkai wrapped its arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her closer while kissing back. Kagome was shocked when a deep rumbling seemed to fill her, but she didn't break the kiss.

He pulled back for a minute and kagome opened her eyes only to find Inuyasha's still red, the jagged purple markings still on his cheeks. She was going to pull back and try something else when his grip on her waist tightened and he spoke briefly before kissing her again "...Kagome...."

Miroku stared at the couple in shock and awe, had inuyasha just spoken while in his youkai form? He watched as they kissed for a long minute and when inuyasha drew back he buried his face into her neck. Kagome stayed not moving, glad that Inuyasha had somehow made no contact with her injured arm or shoulder. "...Kagome...."

"Are you with me Inuyasha?" she asked softly. As she said his name the hanyou jerked back and away from Kagome startling her. She and Miroku watched unable to do anything as Inuyasha grabbed his head and growled.

"No you'll hurt her!"

Miroku wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Inuyasha's Youkai had never spoken before... and the fact that that last statement was said it the deep guttural voice of the youkai-hanyou rather than Inuyasha's alto. After a moment Inuyasha calmed.

"Inu...Yasha?" whispered kagome in a very worried tone. Slowly the hanyou raised it's head and half lidded amber eyes stared at Kagome.

"Inuyasha you okay now?" He looked tired. Very tired. He took a step towards her and fell in a heap on top of her.

Kagome held in her shriek when she landed on her injured arm and shook her head when Miroku made his way over to help. She felt inuyasha nuzzle her cheek affectionately. And miroku cringed as tears streaked down Kagome's face at Inuyasha's next tired words. "K-Kikyou.... you're okay...."

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Black Light: I hope this makes up for how late i was. But let me just explain something. Remember how before i wrote the battle scene and then all Kagome's POV later. I'm going to do the same thing. This is not K's POV! this is just like the first chapter. You'll get Kag's POV when the chapter rolls around (i know where i'm gonna put it already)

Miroku: I am unsure as to whether or not writing this instead of studying for your exams is a good thing.

BL: Whatever Miroku. I Get a review day tomorrow I'll study then! Besides i only have one exam on Thursday and one on friday and two on monday.

Sango: I think the lecher may be right.. you should study....

BL: You're taking HIS side?!

Sango: .... good point....

Miroku: My dearest Sango... you wound me.!


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (but i have really cool Voss (thats a brand of water) with glass water bottles! (Today during the fashion show rehearsal someone broke theirs! ^_^)

Posted: 03/02/10

(**_I have updated the following chapters: 2,5,6)_**

I had planned on joining Kagome and Kikyou again like i did in chapter seven of the KouXKag version BUT! i decided that i'd do this and make you all wonder what's going on at the battle ^_^ If i continued i'd have to add what's going on while Kagome explains and that was supposed to take an hour-ish SOOOOO! Here is your entirely Sesshy Chapter! (Except for the little time reference)

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

A tall regal male walked slowly with long steady strides through the forest. The silence and serenity of his surroundings were pleasing to his senses. He enjoyed his solitude. However, although he preferred it, there were some whose company he did not detest. He took no displeasure in the sound of his ward's chatter, but his retainer's voice was highly irritating

A moon ago he had set out from his shiro to go on a patrol of his lands, his ward, retainer and beast of burden, in tow. Nothing was out of the ordinary. The occasional wild youkai wreaking havoc on a human village. Those, both ningen and youkai, who sought to hinder him on his journey. How dare they forget of his lordship over their person.

'_They shall not make that mistake again.' _Indeed, they were currently unable to do so, seeing as how they all lay unmoving in their graves. They were truly foolish to believe that they were worth notice, let alone to believe that he may, for some unforeseeable reason, view them as a threat. While he had no aversion to killing those who disrespected him the carnage becomes tedious.

He had left his ward and retainer in a clearing some few days ago before seeking out a mole youkai that had been causing trouble in a few of the human villages on his lands.

He held no love for humans nor any regard. They were filthy beings with no morals or sense of honor. there was perhaps one exception, Rin. Upon their meeting, shortly after him having been hit by the Kaze no Kizu, he had not spared her a glance. She was nothing more than an urchin who seemed unable to recognized danger. It was tenseiga's interest in the girl that caused him to consider her and he found, eventually, that he was not disappointed by what he saw.

While a sword doesn't speak in words it is simple to understand it's desires. He had learned to interpret and understand, however he still didn't understand the nature of tenseiga's desire for her resurrection. It was very particular about whom it saved.

----------

He had been staring down at her lifeless body, the highly offensive stench of wolves in the air. He had planed on simply leaving her there.

_'that would be unwise' _tenseiga had told him.

'_why?'_

_'you shall regret it.'_

_'hn.'_

_'even if you do not regret leaving the girl to the elementsy ou shall regret not taking this chance to test my abilities.'_

He knew that to be true. Even if he had no care for whether the girl lived or not he would not waste such an opportunity.

----------

He had become partial to her during her time following him.

When Naraku had first kidnaped her he truly had not cared much except for the fact that kidnaping Rin was a slight against himself. The girl had simply done as she pleased, as he had told her to do, and had followed him. He was not obligated to protect her. In the end he rescued her and things had only progressed from there.

He had come to care for her to some degree.

He had been off killing some rouge youkai when the Ongokuki had taken her from camp. He had watched as several monks wearing muddy brown robes, purified the demon and released the children. They had been planning on taking her to a human village to be raised by her own kind but she had not desired to do so.

_"Lord Sesshomaru will come for me! I NEVER want to go back to a village to live with humans!"_ she had said. He had been surprised when she had chosen to stay with him. He had felt .... _proud ...._ when she stood for herself.

Normally those monks would have met his poison for attempting to purify him, as futile an attempt as it was, but... he hadn't wanted to scare rin. _"Follow me if you so please"_ he had told her. And she followed.

Some time later she had spoken to him. _"Um... i was wondering Lord sesshomaru" _

_"What is it?"_

_"If, i die one day, I was wondering... would you, would you always remember me?_

He had honestly been surprised by her question. _"Don't say such silly things"_ and he truly found it silly. Though she was human he would do all in his power to help her survive when she could not take care of herself.

That plan had eventually failed...

He had gone to the underworld to strengthen his Meidou Zangetsuha when it happened. Rin and Kohaku had followed him. Kohaku had been fine, the jewel shard embedded in his neck had ensured the preservation of his life. Rin however...

Over the many moons since she had chosen to follow him he had never heard he silent. When she was not talking he could hear her humming or fidgeting. Even in sleep she was never silent. Her heartbeat and the rise and fall of her chest were constant reminders that she was indeed alive and well...

He had journeyed through the underworld to find the power he sought. He had done as expected and received his power. It just wasn't the power he expected.

He had felt..... he had felt...... _nothing_.

Not that he hadn't felt anything, because that was not so......

....... He could _feel_ the _absence_ of Rin...

He had been _relieved_ when his mother had resurrected Rin for him when Tenseiga would not.

He vowed he would _never_ fail her again.

.

He stopped his musings when a most unpleasant scent reached his sensitive nose. What made it unpleasant was not that it smelled of unpleasant things but what the scent signified was unpleasant. It meant Naraku had lowered his barrier.

Golden eyes narrowed as Sesshomaru took of running at a moderate pace slow enough that he would expend hardly any energy, but fast enough that he would arrive at Naraku's location within a very short space of time.

He flared his aura slightly as he stepped through the trees gracefully and faced the edge of the cliff several paces away where Naraku's scent was most pronounced.

* * *

"I'm here because of Inuyasha. He--" She immediately stopped talking and forced herself not to react to the sudden increase of shouki she could feel not to far from their current location. She saw that Kikyou had noticed it as well.

"What is it? What are you looking at?" Kikyou turned her head to face her reincarnation once again.

"It matters not. It is of no consequence. Now, Answer my questions girl. Who are you and How do you know my Inuyasha?" Kagome said nothing. That energy had felt very familiar... She sighed. '_oh well'_

* * *

Either he had been overestimating his opponents intelligence or Naraku had some sneaky little trick up his sleeve, there was no tactical advantage to choosing such a battlefield. The trees covered most of the land at the top of the cliff leaving a space into which only 5 or 6 huts would fit. Then at the base of the cliff a dense forest, leaving just barely enough maneuvering room.

_'What is the kumo planning with this stunt i wonder...'_

* * *

Blacklight: wow............._wow........._ THAT"S A LONG CHAPTER! (well it's not really but it is compared to the other chapters in my story. I had originally planned on making all of the chapters about this long but that kinda failed.) SO sorry about the delay. I kinda, maybe, sorta, almost, possibly forgot that i was writing fanfiction..... -_-""

Kouga: Kinda? sorta? maybe? you didn't even THINK about this fanfic for nearly as long as Kagome's been missing!

Blacklight: (ignoring Kouga) I decided that because i made you wait for so long i'd throw in a nice long Sesshy section even if he's thinking about Rin. I put this in though because even though it's mostly about rin i feel that it's important to the story. wanna know why? if you do i'll tell you in a reply cause i'm not gonna spoil it here for those who don't. ^_^

SO SO SORRY! (i'm already working on the next chapter)

* * *

FOT HOSE WHO WANT TO KNOW: Inuyasha: The Final Act is the continuation if Inuyasha following the manga story line after the 167th ending episode. It can be watched at and is currently still airing. There are 22 current episodes as of Monday March 1st. There are only 4/5/6ish more episodes left to air. And a new episode is released every monday night.

* * *

Superscripts: (for the benefits of those who only watched the English Dubbed version of the Anime (which ended at episode 167), or those who have never read the manga.

The Meido Zangetsuha was discovered in the anime by Sesshomaru in episode: ___ (aka. "Inuyasha: The Final Act" episode: ____) Conduit: Tenseiga. It is an attack that creates a direct portal to the underworld and consumes that which was cut by tenseiga in the attack. Originally Sesshomaru's Meidou Zangetsuha was the shape of a crescent (with the opening pointing downwards). Over time and through trial it became a full sphere as it was meant to be. The explination of the Meidou Zangetsuha's origins is in episode: ____ (aka. "Inuyasha: The Final Act" episode: ___)


End file.
